Haynem
Crewman Haynem was a male crewmember aboard the Earth starship Enterprise. Shortly after the launch of Enterprise in 2151 he visited the mess hall and chatted with other crewmembers. Later he worked in engineering and operated a console. ( ) In 2151, Haynem shared a meal with Crewman Bennett in the ship's mess hall. Doctor Phlox believed that Haynem and Bennett were preparing to mate, and asked Trip Tucker if he thought they would mind if he watched. ( ) The same year he operated a console in the aft section of the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Archer IV. ( ) He had breakfast in the mess hall and was later on the bridge when Enterprise made contact with the Xyrillians. ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers for the movie night in the mess hall, watching the Earth film Wages of Fear. Before the film started it was interrupted because of the symbiotic lifeform. ( ) Later that year he passed Subcommander T'Pol and the Vulcan ambassador V'Lar in a corridor. ( ) He was on duty, nodded to Captain Archer and handled him his bag moments before Archer left for shore leave on Risa. ( ) Haynem operated the warp engines shortly before Enterprise met the Suliban again. ( ) He got wounded when a mine exploded on the hull of Enterprise in 2152 and was brought into sickbay. ( ) He served in engineerin when Enterprise took a time travel pod aboard. ( ) Together with Billy he served as security guard and waited outside the mess hall until T'Pol came out and gave instructions. ( ) Haynem took part in the first contact reception for the Vissians, held in the mess hall. ( ) He was part of the security team which defended Enterprise from the Borg and fired his phase pistol in a corridor. ( ) He was working in the armory when the new photon torpedoes were installed into the ship's systems. ( ) Haynem was working in the engine room when the three Orion women D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar came aboard and was affected by the Orion pheromones. ( ) In 2161, Haynem was still serving aboard Enterprise, as a medical technician. Haynem assisted Dr. Phlox in sickbay in bringing medical attention to Commander Tucker, who had been seriously injured by an explosion. ( ) Background According to Larry Nemecek, Haynem was portrayed by regular background actor and stand-in Jef Ayres, who received no credit for his appearances until his final appearance, credited as "Medical Technician", in "These Are the Voyages...". Haynem was also part of a deleted scene in sickbay in , available on the ENT Season 2 DVD. An operations division Starfleet jumpsuit, worn by Ayres portraying Haynem, was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay for US$ 449.44. This jumpsuit was also worn by stuntman Keii Johnston and cameo role actor Robert Pickering. http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=26954 Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel de:Haynem